


Egy év

by metalkiralylany



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkiralylany/pseuds/metalkiralylany
Summary: Magyarázhatnám, de minek. Ezt inkább egy naplóba kellett volna írnom, de hát mit tehetünk.





	Egy év

_Sétáljunk!_

Megfogtad a kezem.  
Először csak az asztal alatt.  
Akkor még nem sejtettem,  
hogy az ujjaid nyoma  
örökre az ujjaim között marad.

Rohadt szúnyogok –  
morogtam bele a kínos csendbe,  
ahogy viszketett a torkom  
és durván kiszáradt a szám az idegességtől.

Szétcsúszott lépteink ritmusára  
kattogott bennem a gondolat,  
hogy ez nekem nem fog menni.  
Kívülről láttam magunkat.

Alattunk morajlott a Duna,  
leültem melléd, de nem tudtam,  
mihez kezdjek a végtagjaimmal.  
Vagy azzal,  
hogy itt most valami történt.

Bennem,  
benned,  
köztünk  
és mögöttünk,  
ahonnan kíváncsi szemek fürkészték a partot.  
Beleremegtem.

Csók.  
Neked egy, nekem az első.

Nevettünk.  
Én veled, te rajtam.

Az utcazaj előbb ölelt át,  
mint ahogy mozdultál volna.  
Késő,  
mára már bezártam magamban.  
Holnap próbálkozz újra.  
(hiába)

Nem vagyok kedves.  
Utálhatsz,  
de sosem annyira,  
amennyire én fogom,  
hogy a villamoson  
(félelemből)  
elengedted a kezem,  
és már akkor is csak barátok voltunk.

Mégis én voltam, aki kimondta.

Aztán sétáltunk.  
Én jobbra,  
te balra.


End file.
